Till WE Meet Again
by GoldenstateWA
Summary: Death, what a disgusting word. It separates us from our loved ones, never to be seen again. Kakakshi knows this feeling all to well.


Thinking about making a squeal to this story not to sure yet. Don't own Naruto or the many characters. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Death.**_

What a disgusting word. The one word that lets you know you will never see a loved one again. Looking up Kakashi saw the clouds gathering in the mid-morning sky. The morning was beginning to get gloomy. "Even the heavens are up set today." Thought Kakashi somberly. Glancing back down at what laid before him, flashbacks of what use to be appeared in his mind.

_Flashback_

_ The sun was high in the sky and the streets were busy with citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. Standing in front of three small innocent children Kakashi really had no idea what he was getting himself into. "Why don't we get to know each other, introduce yourselves and your goals in life." Kakashi stated. A young eager blonde boy jumped up from his spot on the steps and yelled at the top of his lungs "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I plan on being the future Hokage of this village and to make sure that everyone look's up to me! Believe it!" Sighing and thinking to himself that this Naruto boy was sure gonna be quite the handful, he started scratching the back of his head and turned to the next youth. A young girl with blossom colored hair and eyes that resembled emeralds themselves stood up elegantly and proceeded to say "My name is Sakura Haruno. My goal for the future is to be a strong dependable kunoichi." After a few moments pause she quickly added. "Oh and to be Sasuke-kun's future wife!" squealing and giggling as hearts appeared in her eyes. "umm.. good." Was the only reply Kakashi could think of after the genin's love confession, he moved his gaze towards the last member of the new found team seven. "Next." The dark hair boy and stole survivor of the Uchiha clan continued to sit but looked up at the other shinobi in front of him. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I only have one goal and one goal only and that's to destroy Itachi Uchiha." With a slight sigh Kakashi looked up towards the sky. "Alright lets go to the training fields then team." Walking behind the new found members of team seven and listening to their conversations of pure innocence he couldn't help but smile. _

_Present_

That was when Kakashi first got to meet his team. He never expected to grow a bond with the mishap team but in the end he did and truly felt as if they were a family, dysfunctional but it worked for them. Kakashi smiled at their first memory. A form of pride welled up in his chest. Truly he could not have asked for a better team seven.

The three younger members of team seven had grown tremendously over the years. Yes, they all took on different sensei's throughout the years. Sure, he was hurt at first but who could blame them if they wanted to be taught under the legendary sannin themselves. It was a once in a life time opportunity. Kakashi knew he could have done a better job when training the former genin, but he did teach them teamwork. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. It was the first lesson he taught them and the only thing he would take credit for.

The situation in front of him now is what tore him apart. Like he was a piece of paper that could easily be torn to shreds and thrown away. What laid before him would kill any sensei's heart. A stone the color of charcoal gray but glossy as glass, it had not but three names on it.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_Sakura Haruno._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Rain began to pour down on Kohonogakure. Thinking to himself that the heavens gave way and finally decided to start crying for the fallen warriors, but who wouldn't cry for these bright young youths. They were what symbolized the future for the village. Never giving up because that was their ninja way. Suddenly Kakashi felt water running down the side's his face. Realization came to him. For the first time in years since Obito had passed away, Kakashi was crying. He truly felt all alone again. There was no one there anymore for the former anbu member. He lost his family all over again. But he knows he will meet them all again, soon within time. Looking back down at the grave stone in front of him, Kakashi simply stated.

"Till we meet again."

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed! Hope you liked this quick short story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
